The Shared Soul
by Nnatsuki
Summary: "Kau gadis yang sangat cantik, Lucy. Namun sayang, aku tidak diciptakan untuk mencintai manusia." #ForNashiAcademyChallenge Cover isn't mine!


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

A Fairy Tail One Shot Fanfiction

The Shared Soul

By Nnatsuki

Dedicated For Nashi Academy Challenge

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, Alur Cepat.

.

Jarum panjang baru saja mendatangi angka dua belas―genap dua puluh menit sejak nyanyian rintik hujan berubah wujud menjadi amukan hujan badai yang tak pandang bulu. Suara tabrakan air dengan bumi begitu nyaring, cukup mampu membuat telinga terasa ngilu dan memaksa semua makhluk menamengi diri.

Genap dua puluh kali mata sewarna lelehan batang cokelat itu mengerling ke jendela, menatap nanar pertarungan seru di luar pelindungnya.

Matanya kembalu terpusatkan ke arah warna cokelat kehitaman milik kopi yang mendingin. Mata itu tak bergeming, terus menatapi cangkir kopi yang merekam cairan bening yang mengalir di wajah hampanya.

"Manusia yang aneh kau ini, benar-benar."

Seseorang memunculkan eksitensinya. Seorang asing, menduduki kursi café di depannya dengan santai.

Lucy segera mendongak refleks, tak menyangka akan disambut dengan mata yang sehitam cakrawala bertabur berlian malam.

Lucy mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Tangannya segera bekerja membersihkan bukti kuat akan kesedihannya. Skenario yang begitu mengejutkan. Ada apa gerangan pemuda yang memiliki rambut hasil transformasi beberapa kuntum sakura menjadi hamparan rumput yang menempel di kepala ini datang tak diminta?

"Cuaca ini bukanlah virus yang bisa menjangkiti manusia untuk bermuram durja seperti kau ini," tak ayal pemuda berambut merah muda itu berbicara dengan nada datar.

Ujung bibir Lucy berkedut. Otaknya memaksakan perintah untuk tertawa, tapi hatinya yang masih bergundah ria menolak keras perintah itu. Dan berakhir sebuah dengusan kecil dieluarkan.

"Sebulan lagi aku akan menikah." Kalimat tersebut diutarkan tanpa memedulikan status 'orang asing' pemuda itu.

Alis kanan pemuda itu terangkat tinggi, isyarat yang dibaca Lucy untuk lebih jelas.

"Seminggu yang lalu Papa dan Mama mengatakannya, aku akan dinikahkan dengan putra dari mitra kerja Papa." Suara Lucy semakin lirih setiap mendekati akhir kalimat.

Pemuda itu menarik napas sebelum berkomentar, "Merasa kecewa dengan keputusan tak berperikemanusian itu?"

Lucy membuka mulutnya, namun cepat-cepat ditutup kembali. Gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam dengan wajah ragu.

"Ya, tapi..." napas Lucy tercekat, membuat gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Selama seminggu ini, Mama selalu bangun tidur dengan mata sembab. Wajah beliau selalu terlihat kusut, membuatnya terlihat mengalami penuaan dini. Papa yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, kini selalu hadir untuk makan malam di rumah. Beliau mulai sering membawa pulang makanan ringan dan mengajakku memakannya bersama." Bibir Lucy bergetar mengucapkan kata demi kata.

Mulut mungil gadis itu terbuka dan menarik napas dengan suara kasar, "Aneh sekali. Sudah kucoba menanyakannya, tapi malah berakhir membuat Mama berurai air mata."

Lucy melirik pasangan bicaranya, penasaran dengan respon si pemuda. Pemuda asing itu tengah memukul-mukul kecil dagunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Anda siapa?" Pertanyaan yang seharusnya diutarkan sejak pertemuan mereka dimulai diucapkan Lucy.

"Aku?" pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sebelum menangkap tangan kanan Lucy yang terlipat di atas meja cafe, menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan posisi siap bersalaman.

Kontak kulit yang begitu tiba-tiba dan tangan besar yang mentransfer kehangatan yang menampar jiwa membuat pemuda bersurai sewarna gulali itu mendapat lemparan pandangan terkejut.

"Aku Natsu Dragneel. Aku adalah orang yang akan menghabiskan waktunya denganmu selama sebulan ini."

-XXXOOOXXX-

Dahi gadis berambut pirang ini mengerut. Matanya dipicingkan, kembali membaca alamat yang tertulis di kertas yang tengah digenggamnya. Dirinya beradai-andai, apakah kesalahan terletak di matanya atau di tulisan tangan yang termasuk golongan abstrak milik pemuda berambut merah muda yang kemarin ditemuinya.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri dan memberi pernyataan yang memerlukan waktu satu menit untuk Lucy mencerna bulat-bulat, Natsu menuliskan sebuah alamat café beserta waktunya dan menyuruh dirinya datang keesokan hari.

Alamat café tersebut sudah tepat. Tapi yang membuat tanda tanya di atas kepala Lucy semakin tertumpuk adalah… kenapa café yang ditujunya adalah café yang sudah tutup?

Gusar, Lucy menghembuskan napas kasar. Dan semakin gusar mengingat Natsu tidak memberi nomor telefon yang bisa dihubungi. Lucy semakin menggusari dirinya ketika menyadari tatapan aneh para pejalan kaki di sekelilingnya.

"Yoho, Luce!"

Suara baritone yang tak ayal dimiliki Natsu si pemuda berambut unik itu membuat jantung Lucy hampir berhenti bekerja. Segera delikan geram dari mata cokelat lembutnya dilemparkan kepada pemuda di belakangnya yang tak acuh dengan tatapan si gadis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Berdiri seorang diri dengan wajah menggelikan itu?" ucapan sarkastik yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Natsu membuat Lucy membara.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk memasuki café yang tutup ini? Dasar bodoh," balasan Lucy tak kalah pedas. Natsu mengernyitkan dahinya, memandang aneh Lucy.

Tak mengindahkan ucapan gadis itu, Natsu berjalan santai mendekati café. Tangannya merongoh cepat ke dalam saku celana, membebaskan sebuah kunci.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, pemuda itu membuka pintu café dan melemparkan tatapan bangga.

"Siapa bilang tertutup." Begitu yang diucapkan Natsu sebelum membuka pintu café dan memasukinya, meninggalkan Lucy yang _cengo_ di tempat. Satu menit kemudian gadis itu memasuki café dengan membabi buta beserta ucapan dan kecaman yang tidak 'disaring'.

Mata Lucy yang mendelik-delik kehilangan kilatan amarahnya ketika mendapati pemuda berambut merah muda itu tengah berusaha memasang apron ke tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Lucy sembari mengamati pemasangan apron berwarna merah itu. Sebuah pekikan kecil terlontar ketika Natsu melempar sebuah apron ke arahnya.

"Cepat pakai itu!" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Lucy, pemuda itu berjalan ke arah area pekerja cafe.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Nanti kita dimarahi pemilik cafe ini!" terdengar gigi gadis ini bergemelutuk begitu melihat respon yang didapat hanya kedua mata yang diputar dengan gerakan malas.

"Yang jelas, kegiatan kita ini bukan tindak kriminal," ujar Natsu dengan pandangan tak-ada-yang-perlu-dikhawatirkan. Lucy ikut membalasnya dengan memutar bola matanya, terlihat jelas tidak tertarik untuk memperpanjang masalah. Dengan gesit dirinya mengenakan apron berwarna merah muda itu lalu berjalan cepat mengejar Natsu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" pertanyaan itu kembali diulang, dengan nada supra yang lebih tenang.

"Apa yang akan _kita_ lakukan," Natsu membenarkan seraya menggulung lengan kausnya hingga ke siku. Mata onyx-nya melirik mesin-mesin di depan mereka sebelum kembali ke Lucy.

"Suasana hati bisa diubah dengan mengonsumsi makanan manis, bukan?" Natsu berkata dengan sebuah cengiran lebar sebagai pelengkap, mengejutkan Lucy karena dirinya seketika merasa akan diajak main masak-masakan dengan anak umur lima tahun.

"Dari pada berpikir muluk-muluk, lebih baik diam dan makan sebanyak banyaknya, 'kan?" kali ini kalimat Natsu sukses mengundang kikik geli dari Lucy. Gadis belia itu tersenyum kecil, benar-benar geli mendengar pemikiran super ringkas ala Natsu.

Natsu berjalan cepat ke arah jejeran _refrigerator_ mini. Terlihat jelas mata onyx-nya berkilat ganas ketika membuka pintu alat pendingin itu. Tindakan Natsu selanjutnya lagi-lagi mengundang wajah bingung Lucy keluar.

"Tunggu! Yang kau keluarkan itu―_pudding_!?" Lucy mengumbar tanpa memedulikan tatapan heran Natsu atas pertanyaannya.

"Tapi―_pudding_ itu sudah jadi! Bukannya kita-" Lucy memangkas sendiri kalimatnya. Kedua tangannya menarik apron merah mudanya, menunjukkannya ke arah Natsu dengan tatapan bukankah-kita-akan-masak-memasak!?

Natsu membuang napas kasar, usahanya untuk tidak menciptakan tawa, "Seingatku aku tidak pernah bilang kita akan bermain masak-masakkan." pemuda itu berkata dengan bibir yang bergerak aneh karena berusaha menahan tawa. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menepuk-nepuk apron, "Dan apron ini, bukankah sangat keren jika memakainya?"

Sekali lagi Lucy dibuat diam hari ini. Empat siku-siku kemarahan mulai berbuah di dahinya. Mata cokelat lembutnya yang dipenuhi kilat kegelapan menatap tajam Natsu yang telah duduk manis di kursi milik meja khusus dua orang.

Kaki kanannya dihentakkan dengan keras sebelum gadis ini berlari dengan kecepatan seorang pelari pro. Teriakan nama kecil pemuda berambut merah muda itu membahana di ruangan.

"Yap. Selamat datang, Lucy," serangan fisik yang hendak dihadiahkan oleh Lucy batal seketika karena Natsu telah menyumpal mulut kecil gadis itu dengan sesendok _pudding_.

"Enak 'kan? _Pudding_ ini memang yang terbaik!" Natsu berkata seolah tak menyadari niat Lucy yang hendak memberikannya tiara benjol.

Lucy hanya mengangguk kecil, tak elak mengauki kelezatan _pudding_ yang baru dicobanya. Bergerak canggung mengikuti arahan tangan Natsu untuk tenang damai di hadapan pemuda aneh itu. segera sepiring _pudding_ kenyal dan menggiurkan disodorkan ke arah Lucy.

"Makanlah selagi dingin. Jika ingin tambah, ambil saja lagi." tak sempat Lucy berkomentar, Natsu telah angkat kaki dan pergi menjemput beberapa piring _pudding_ untuk ronde kedua.

Sesendok demi sesendok mulai masuk ke dalam mulut Lucy. Pipi putih gadis ini tertaburi rona merah tipis. Kenapa suasana hatinya jadi seperti _rollercoaster_―naik-turun dan kembali naik-turun? Dan semua itu disebabkan dengan tingkah menyebalkan dan kekanak-kanakkan pemuda yang ditemuinya kurang dari dua puluh empat jam.

Mata Lucy menatapi piring kecil yang sudah bersih dari makanan. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat pelan-pelan. Padahal dua puluh empat jam yang lalu dirinya masih dirundung pilu, sekarang justru dia bisa menguarkan emosi selain gundah, sedih, cemas, dan sejenisnya.

"Kau benar-benar aneh. Bisa-bisanya tertawa sendiri begitu." Ucapan santai namun sanggup mengundang bala itu keluar tanpa ada penyesalan dari si empu. Lucy kembali memelototi Natsu yang telah kembali dengan beberapa piring puding. Tenaga amarah membuat Lucy segera menarik tiga piring pudding dari Natsu.

"Aneh." satu kata 'manis' hampir membuat Natsu terkena lemparan sendok. Lucy terus memakan puding di depannya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan intens dari penikmat pudding lainnya.

Walau pemuda itu sikapnya menyebalkan, namun Lucy tak bisa menyalahkan pernyataannya atas makanan manis. _Pudding_ ini telah mensterilkan suasana hatinya. Benar-benar ajaib.

"Lucy…" mendengar namanya diucapkan dengan pelan dan dalam membuat tubuh pemiliknya sedikit bergetar. Pelan-pelan kepala pirang Lucy diangkat ke atas, tak sanggup untuk tidak berjenggit saat mendapati jarak Natsu sudah melewati batas wajar seorang yang asing.

"Hei…" pipi putihnya disentuh pelan dengan tangan _tan_ milik pemuda itu. Rasa hangat yang menyebar hingga ke seluruh wajahnya semakin memperparah sembura merah muda di pipi Lucy. Mata cokelat yang berbinar harap-harap cemas memantulkan mata legam yang berkilat serius.

"Kau ini rakus juga. Rambutmu sampai termasuk ke mulut."

Seketika sebuah piring mendarat cantik di wajah Natsu Dragneel.

-XXXOOOXXXOOO-

"Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Diam."

"Apa yang kukatakan itu fakta."

"Diam."

"Fakta bahwa kau itu adalah perempuan―" diam itu emas, Lucy Heartfilia telah membuktikannya. Sebuah benjolan yang bertengger di kepala merah muda Natsu Dragneel adalah buktinya.

Natsu menghela napas panjang, menatapi Lucy yang kembali ke posisi awalnya―lima meter di depannya. Pemuda itu menggaruk pelan kepalanya, mengaduh sakit ketika tidak sengaja menyentuh benjol indahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya sembari terus mengawasi Lucy yang semakin berjalan lebih cepat.

"Kemana saja, asalkan bukan tempat yang terjangkiti dirimu."

Terjangkiti? Pilihan kata Lucy yang terdengar seperti ditujukkan untuk seekor nyamuk membuat bibir Natsu turun membentuk parabola ke bawah.

Sebuah gelengan kecil dilakukan sebelum pemuda berambut merah muda ini berjalan cepat untuk menangkap gadis berambut pirang yang mulai tertelan dalam gelombang pejalan kaki.

"Kau masih mengikutiku? Apa ma─hei―" Lucy bersiaga untuk menjerit ketika sebuah tangan tan membungkam mulutnya dan segera menariknya keluar dari gelombang manusia pengguna jalan raya.

Setengah berjalan setengah diseret. Lucy terus meluncurkan kata-kata super pedasnya atas perlakuan menjengkelkan yang dilakukan Natsu. Lucy berteriak keras dalam hati melihat betapa terlatihnya pemuda di sampingnya dalam menulikan telinga.

Sumpah serapah Lucy berakhir ketika mata cokelat lembutnya mendapati tempat tujuan mereka adalah sebuah gedung. Gedung yang dikenalnya dan tidak juga dikenalnya.

Alis menyati tak kala dahinya mengernyit, otaknya tengah bekerja keras mencerna informasi yang pernah tersimpan mengenai lokasi misterius ini.

"Selama itukah hanya untuk mengingat lapangan basket _indoor_?" nada bicara yang menyebalkan beserta alis yang diangkat untuk menantang itu benar-benar menguras habis sisa lempar kesabaran gadis ini. Tanpa memedulikan seringai menyebalkan pemuda tersebut, Lucy segera melenggang pergi ke dalam gedung tanpa mengucapkan sepatah dua kata untuk Natsu yang membuka kunci gedung itu.

Lagi-lagi dahi gadis ini mengernyit. Kepalanya semakin pusing dengan kejutan-kejutan aneh tapi nyata yang didapatnya hari ini. Ada apa lagi sampai lapangan basket ini ditutupi kain putih segala?

"Hei Natsu! Apa lagi sekara―KKYYYAAAA!" satu detik Lucy menghadap ke belakangnya, satu detik kemudian menjerit keras dan segera menutup matanya dengan tangan. Tak ingin memperparah dosa indahnya, hampir melihat Natsu Dragneel membuka bajunya.

"Kau benar-benar harus belajar mengontrol sifat anehmu, kau tahu?" suara Natsu yang berasal dari depannya membuat Lucy menggeser kepalanya dengan posisi tangan yang masih membentuk penjara mata.

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, ekspresi _cengo_ Lucy kembali terundang. Di depannya Natsu telah berganti pakaian dengan sebuah pakaian yang sangat tidak masuk akal dengan tempat mereka berada.

"_Dobok!_? Apa-apaan kau!?" kecam Lucy. Natsu melihat ke bawahnya sebelum berucap.

"Jadi itu namanya? Nama yang lucu. Kau tahu apa gunanya ini, Lucy?" pertanyaan polos itu semakin membuat Lucy melongo.

"Ka-kau tidak tahu namanya!? Itu _dobok_, seragam yang dipakai oleh praktisi _taekwondo_!" penjelasan singkat Lucy menggunakan nada keras hingga membuat Natsu mundur selangkah.

"Oh…" sekali lagi kepala merah muda pemuda ini menunduk untuk melihat seragamnya, "Ini cukup keren juga!"

Tak habis pikir, Lucy hanya bisa menepuk dahinya. Gelengan demi gelengan dilakukan gadis muda ini.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" pertanyaan tersebut diajukan bersamaan dengan segelintir doa di dalam hati agar dirinya tidak diejek oleh Natsu.

Jawabannya agak membuat Lucy tercengang. Sebuah cengiran lebarlah yang diekspresikan pemuda ini. Pemuda itu berbalik ke kanan, berjalan hingga kakinya berhenti di depan sekumpulan kaleng. Dahi Lucy sempat berkerut karena tak menyangka kehadiran kaleng tersebut di ruangan ini.

Natsu membawa dua kaleng secara acak dan berjalan ke arah lapangan basket bertaplak kain putih. Dengan mudah, pemuda itu membuka tutup kaleng tersebut. Kejadian selanjutnya menundang pekikkan kecil Lucy.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan!?" mata Lucy menatap horor saat kaki Natsu kembali berjejak di kain. Namun dengan tambahan warna kuning melekat di kaki dan sebagian celananya.

Natsu terlihat tak memusingkan pekikkan Lucy, segera memasukkan kaki satunya. Jeritan Lucy mengenai apa-kau-bodoh, susah-hilang, dan kita-tidak-punya-_thinner_ dianggap angin lalu bagi pemuda itu.

Dengan kaleng cat warna kuning yang telah terbuka berada digenggamnya, Natsu membuka kakinya sedikit lebih lebar, punggungnya sedikit dibukukkan sebelum pemuda itu melompat sejauh lima meter di depannya.

Kakinya berjejak dengan aman, dengan jarak yang cukup terbuka. Di belakang Natsu terbentuk sedikit jejak jatuhnya cat kuning saat dia melambung di udara. Dengan sisa cat di kakinya, Natsu membentuk lingkaran yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus.

Sebuah lompatan kecil, menyatukan kedua kakinya. Natsu berjalan mundur dengan menyeret kakinya―terlihat seperti tengah membuat garis. Tingkah aneh pemuda itu semakin membuat Lucy si penonton memiringkan kepalanya.

Sebuah garis yang tidak lurus telah selesai dibuat. Natsu membuka kembali penutup kaleng dan melemparkan penutup itu sembarangan. Terlihat sekali pemuda itu sangat bersemangat saat menyiramkan isi cat dari posisinya, membentuk sebuah kurva.

Semakin banyak tanda tanya bermunculan di atas kepala Lucy. Dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari semua ini. Terlalu asik menerka-nerka sampai Lucy terperancat ketika baru menyadari Natsu tengah meneriakkan namanya.

"Hei Luce! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Lucy menekan bibirnya erat, berpikir keras dalam menerka gambar yang dikaryakan Natsu. Gambar sangat abstrak yang memiliki dua bulatan, sebuah garis yang agak bengkok dan kurva yang mirip senyuman. Semuanya dikurung dalam lingkaran besar dimana lingkaran itu dikelilingi dengan garis-garis aneh.

"Bagaimana? Gambar ini sangat mirip denganmu, bukan?"

Gambar yang rupanya adalah potret diri Lucy itu telah menghilang. Tertimba dengan cat berwarna merah yang disiram dengan ganas oleh Lucy. Kini gadis itu tengah berteriak-teriak mengejar Natsu, berusaha keras menangkap pemuda itu dan menyirami tubuhnya dengan cat.

-XXXOOOXXX-

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga puluh satu sejak Lucy Heartfilia berjabat tangan dengan Natsu Dragneel.

Hari ini bunga mawar putih terlihat seperti bunga bakung. Gaun putih elegan yang memeluk tubuhnya terlihat seperti jubah kematian. Ucapan-ucapan selamat berbahagia yang membanjir terdengar seperti ucapan bela sungkawa bagi gadis berambut pirang ini.

Lucy berdiri di depan jendela, seolah berdoa kejadian sebulan lalu akan terulang kembali. Waktunya bersama Natsu akan kembali diputar dengan melodi yang abadi.

Namun sayang takdir dirinya tidak ditulis semenemikian indah.

"Aneh. Padahal di luar tidak hujan, tapi kenapa matamu menjatuhkan hujan?"

Suara ceria kekanak-kanakkan milik pemuda yang sudah bersama dirinya selama tiga puluh satu hari ini bagaikan angin yang meniup jauh-jauh awan kesuraman di hatinya. Menghapusnya untaian air mata di pipi, Lucy berbalik untuk menyambut sahabatnya.

"Syukurlah kau datang," ucap Lucy. Natsu mengibaskan tangannya, "Tak ada alasan untuk tidak akan datang, bukan?" pemuda yang memiliki kehangatan sehangat sinar matahari pagi itu berjalan mendekati sahabat pirangnya.

"Izinkan aku berkata ini." Tangan kanan pemuda itu menjemput tangan kanan Lucy, mengaliri panas tubuhnya yang abnormal yang membuat semburat merah muda yang menumbuhi pipi gadis ini semakin tak bisa dibendung.

Sebuah kecupan kecil didaratkan di punggung tangan pengantin wanita ini, "Kau lebih cantik dari yang biasanya, Lucy."

Senyum kecil terukir manis di wajah Lucy, penyamar untuk rona merah merah muda yang semakin melebat.

"Aku senang sekali karena kaulah yang mengatakannya." Kedua tangan gadis itu dikaitkan ke tubuh sahabatnya. Mata cokelat lembutnya melihat sekelebat setelan jas mewah yang dikenakan pemuda berambut merah muda itu. Lagi-lagi hujan kembali datang.

"Aku akan lebih bahagia jika kaulah yang menjadi pengantin prianya."

Pengakuan dilontarkan. Sebuah napas kasar dilepaskan sebagai jawaban. Lucy menaikkan kepalanya, mendapati sebuah ekspresi yang tak terdefinisi dipahat pemuda di pelukannya.

"Wah… tak kusangka skenarionya malah jadi membingungkan begini."

Tangan kekar pemuda itu menarik Lucy keluar. Mata _onyx_-nya meleburkan diri dengan mata cokelat lembut yang berkilat bingung.

"Aku datang sebulan lebih awal karena hanya ingin melihat seperti apa perkembangan yang dilalui putri Jude Heartfilia. Tapi siapa sangka justru dia malah jatuh cinta padaku?"

Tangan kanannya memangkuk dagu mungil gadis di depannya, senyum kecil terpahat di wajah tamoan pemuda itu melihat rona merah di pipi Lucy semakin menjalar.

"Kau gadis yang sangat cantik, Lucy. Namun sayang, aku tidak diciptakan untuk mencintai manusia."

Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya, menangkap bibir merah muda milik manusia tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya.

Sinar kemerahan keluar dari tubuh gadis itu, mengoyak udara dengan bebas. Seolah telah menunggu saat-saat untuk keluar dari kandang bernama Lucy Heartfilia.

Rantai yang disusun dua bibir ini terlepas. Sedetik kemudian tubuh Lucy terhempas tak ada daya. Kedua tangan Natsu menangkap tubuh gadis itu. Tubuh yang telah mendingin. Tubuh yang tak lagi bisa berbuat. Tubuh yang meminjam jiwa.

"Senang bisa bertrasaksi dengan ayahmu, Lucy."

.

.

.

.

.

_Ditunjukkan untuk Jude Heartfilia (Menyebalkan sekali harus membuat surat dengan bahasa manusia dalam waktu satu malam)_

_Aku iblis yang ditunjuk untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu. Transaksi atas kesembuhan putri kecilmu dan kejayaan atas pekerjaanmu, semuanya sudah jelas. Hanya saja permintaan yang pertama bukan hal yang mudah._

_Penyakit yang dialami Lucy Heartfilia bukan sembarangan. Putri kecilmu tidak akan bisa diobati dengan obat-obatan manusia. Jiwanya telah dirusak. Untuk itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkannya adalah mengantikan jiwanya dengan separuh jiwaku. Cukup separuh, tidak lebih._

_Tapi, aku tidak sudi memberikan jiwaku kepada putrimu untuk selama-lamanya._

_Batasnya hanya sampai dirinya berumur tujuh belas tahun, Hearfilia. Dua belas tahun dari sekarang, di hari pernikahannya, jiwanya akan kurekut kembali._

_Dan juga, imbalan atas transaksi ini adalah nyawamu? Maaf saja, aku menolak._

_Putrimu akan menggunakan jiwaku. Maka sebagai imbalannya, raganya juga harus menjadi milikku._

_Hanya itu saja. Terserah kau setuju atau tidak. Balas malam ini juga, taruh kembali di bawah bantalmu._

_Aku akan menunggu._

_ND_

**~The End~**

ApainiapainiapainiapainiapainiapainiAPAINI!? #plak

Waha! Lega juga akhirnya bisa menulis tragedy~ sudah lama Nana ingin menulis genre satu ini, tapi apa dikata tidak pernah ada kesempatan….

Terima kasih, Mrs. Allien Eucliffe '-')b yang sudah membuka event yang super menarik dan menghidupkan saya imajinasi fic ini yang sudah lama terkubur.

Sepertinya pada nggak ngerti jalan ceritanya, ya? XD

Nana jelasin lagi. Waktu Lucy kecil, Lucy terserang penyakit misterius. Orang tua Lucy saat itu sedang melarat dan semakin putus asa melihat putri kecil mereka menderita. Akhirnya Bapake Lucy ambil jalan potong dengan mengirim surat kepada iblis, yaitu Natsu, untuk menyembuhkan putrinya dan memberikan mereka kekayaan gitu.

Natsu menyangupinya, tapi dengan syarat jiwa dan raga Lucy akan jadi miliknya ketika Lucy sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun dan akan menikah.

Selama sebulan terakhir sebelum pernikahan, Natsu mendatangi Lucy karena ingin melihat seperti apa gadis yang akan jadi miliknya (ok, kok terdengar ambigu? #plak). Tapi nasib berkata lain, neng Lucy salah mengartikan modus Natsu! *o*)/

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari dongeng Inggris yang pernah Nana baca waktu kecil:3 ceritanya tentang penyahit tua yang membuat kontrak dengan setan XD tapi setan diilustrasi dongengnya aneh, nggak sekece Devil!Natsu~ #plak

Sekian bacotness dari Nana. Bagi yang ingin diberi kecupan sama Natsu, silakan daftar di kotak review~ #plak #plak #dihajar masa

Arigatou bagi yang sudah membaca fic ber-alur ekspress ini!


End file.
